


Hold Me Closer

by Kkamjong



Series: How I Met Your Father? [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: HIMYF, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: *Junmyeon ve Yifan bir sonraki adıma geçiyorlar.*





	Hold Me Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hold Me Closer](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/529856) by eexiee. 

** _Yıl 2013_ **

“Sen delisin,” Yifan ağır ağır soluyarak ve sendeleyerek Junmyeon'un evine girdi. “Nasıl bunu sevebilirsin? Tüm kemiklerim ağrıyor.”

“Yoga sağlık için çok iyi.” Junmyeon gülerek cevapladı.

“Çok terli ve ağrılıyım!” Yifan yeniden sızlandı ve Junmyeon kahkaha attı.

“Duş almak ister misin?” diye sordu. Yifan başını iki yana salladı.

“Uyumak istiyorum sadece.” İç çekerek Junmyeon’un yatağına kendini bıraktı. Junmyeon yeniden güldü.

“Tamam,” dedi. “Kendin bilirsin. Ben hızlı bir duş alacağım. Üzerimde uyuyakalma, tamam mı?” Yifan başını sallayarak Junmyeon'un yatağına yayılırken Junmyeon yıkanmaya gitti.

Ve gözlerini kapatır kapatmaz Junmyeon'un yoga pozisyonları aklına dolmuştu. Junmyeon'u daha önce öyle hayal etmişti –tabii ki de etmişti; daha önce birbirlerine sakso çekmişlerdi ve Junmyeon hatta bir kere Yifan’a oral yapmıştı—ama düşünmeyi bırakamıyordu. Ter damlaları alnından akarken Junmyeon'un esnek olması hayal gibi geliyordu.

Banyoya doğru baktı ve Junmyeon'un duşu açtığını duydu. Junmyeon'u duşta hayal etmek bile sadece—

Gergince yutkundu, karnındaki fokurdamayı hissedebiliyordu ve bunu hayal etmemesi gerektiğini _biliyordu _ancak Junmyeon'a abayı yakmıştı. Fena tutulmuştu.

Gözlerini kapatarak bacaklarını birbirine bastırdı ve Junmyeon'un evindeyken uygunsuz davranamazdı. Junmyeon'u korkutmak istemiyordu –açıkçası Yifan’ın garip olduğunu düşünürse Junmyeon'un çok kalmayacağından emindi—ama yine de sevgilisinin evinde kibar davranmak istiyordu.

Ve daha sonra Junmyeon belinde havluyla duştan çıktı.

Yifan gözlerini ondan alamıyordu ve Junmyeon bilerek kalçalarını sallıyor gibiydi. Gardıroba giderek giymeye karar verdiği kıyafetlerini çıkarmaya başladı.

“Hâlâ ağrın var mı?” diye sorunca Yifan başını salladı. Junmyeon bir baksır alarak sevgilisine döndü. “İstersen sana masaj yapabilirim—“

Yifan’ın sert öpücüğüyle sözü kesilmişti; bir el beline, bir el saçlarına dolanmıştı. Junmyeon cevap vermekten tereddüt bile etmemişti. Yifan’ı daha önce hiç bu kadar hevesli görmemişti.

“Junmyeonnie…” Yifan geri çekilerek soludu. “Seni seviyorum.” Yeniden eğildi. Junmyeon'un mesajı alıp almadığını merak ediyordu.

“Biz yapabilir miyiz—“ Junmyeon elini sevgilisinin tişörtünün altına sokarak sordu. “Bir süredir beraberiz…”

“Emin misin?” Yifan, Junmyeon'un yüzünü okşayarak sordu. “Bekleyebilirim.”

“İstiyorum. Eğer sen de istiyorsan, yapalım.” Junmyeon cevapladı. “Ben—pekâlâ, zımbırtılar çekmecedeki ikinci gözde. Bir şey olursa diye duruyorlardı.”

Yifan gülümseyerek Junmyeon'u nazikçe öptü. Ayrıldıklarında Junmyeon, Yifan’ın elinden tutarak onu yatağa götürdü. Bir süre kenarında oturarak tuhaf bir şekilde öpüştüler.

“Bu çok garip,” Junmyeon kızararak ekledi.

“Şunu düzeltelim o zaman.” Yifan gülümseyerek Junmyeon'u öptü ve onu yatağa yatırdı. Junmyeon'un belindeki havluyu nazikçe çıkardı. Yifan dudaklarını birleştirirken Junmyeon gülümsüyordu. “Junmyeon… ben mi üstte olayım, yoksa sen mi?”

Junmyeon etkilenmiş görünüyordu. “Aptal olma Yifan, senin olacağın apaçık.”

“Emin misin? Ben—“

“Alabilirim,” Junmyeon utangaç bir şekilde söyledi. “Bakir falan değilim.” Yifan’ın kaşları hafifçe kalkmıştı çünkü açıkçası birbirlerine dokundukları zamanki davranışları ve delikanlı gibi utangaçlığından dolayı Junmyeon'un bakir olmasını bekliyordu. “Bu seni caydırır mı?”

“Hayır,” Yifan hızla yanıt verdi. “Seni incitme ihtimalimdeki suçluluğumu azaltır.” Junmyeon yeniden gülümseyerek öpüşmek için sevgilisini aşağıya çekti. Başta nazikçe öpüşüyorlardı ama çok geçmeden daha fazlasına dönüştü ve harika hissettirmeye başladı. Junmyeon'un minik bedeni Yifan’ın bedenine mükemmel bir şekilde uyuyordu ve nefesleri kesilmeye başlayınca bunun iyi olduğunu anlamışlardı.

Yifan sonunda Junmyeon'un çekmecesinden lube ve kondom ile geri döndüğünde, sevgilisi için her şeyin iyi olduğundan emin olmaya çalışıyordu.

“Bunun için tamamen pozitifsin, değil mi?” diye sordu ve Junmyeon nazikçe gülümsedi.

“Sen bana çok iyi davranıyorsun. Birazcık sertten hoşlanmadığımı nereden biliyorsun?” Sırıttı.

“Sen sert olan hiçbir şeyi sevmezsin,” Yifan kıkırdayarak eğildi ve Junmyeon'u öptü. Junmyeon sevgilisiyle beraber oturmuştu.

“Sana yardım etmeme izin ver.” Junmyeon kondomu alarak ustaca açtı. Yifan’ın sertliğine geçirdikten sonra birazcık alay etmeyi unutmamıştı. Yifan gülerek Junmyeon'u gıdıklamak istiyordu ama Junmyeon'un ne yaptığını bildiğinden emindi ve bu çok iyi hissettiriyordu.

Yifan lube döktüğü ilk parmağını Junmyeon'un girişinden içeri yavaş ama emin bir şekilde ittiriyordu ve Junmyeon bir saniyeliğine nefesini tutmuştu.

“İyi misin?” Yifan sordu.

“Evet, sadece—sanırım üç ya da dörde ihtiyacım var—ah—ah—“ Yifan başka bir parmak ekleyince inlemişti. “Ah, Yifan… ah—“

Yifan parmaklarını yavaşça hareket ettirerek Junmyeon'un duvarlarını okşuyordu. Junmyeon mırlamaya başladığında Yifan kanın direkt güney bölgesine aktığını hissedebiliyordu. Junmyeon dünyanın en mükemmel seslerini çıkarıyordu.

Dört parmağını ekledikten sonra Junmyeon sonunda gerçek şeyi hissedecek kadar genişlemişti o yüzden Yifan tereddütsüzce parmaklarını çıkardı.

“S—siktir.” Junmyeon nefesini tuttu. “Göründüğünden daha büyüksün.”

Yifan cevap veremiyordu çünkü Junmyeon inanılmaz derecede sıkıydı ve akkor gibi yanıyordu, bedeni Yifan’ı emiyordu ve bu kelimelerini kaybettirecek kadar mükemmel hissettiriyordu.

“Hareket et,” Junmyeon söyleyince Yifan gerçeğe dönerek sertleşmeden önce yavaş, kendinden emin vuruşlarına başladı.

İnlemeleri odada yankılanıyordu ve Junmyeon'un iniltileri ya da çığlıkları ona karışıyordu. Yifan, Junmyeon'a ara sıra canının yanıp yanmadığını soruyordu ancak Junmyeon cevap vermeden kendisini Yifan’ın penisine doğru ittiriyordu.

Beraber boşalmışlardı –bu Yifan’ın önceki partnerleriyle asla olmamıştı—ve Junmyeon, Yifan’ın gördüğü en güzel şeydi. Gözleri saf zevkle kapanmıştı, yanakları gül rengine bürünmüştü ve yüzü ter damlacıklarıyla parlıyordu. O çok güzeldi ve Yifan bu yüzü her şeyden çok sevmişti.

Temizlendikten sonraJunmyeon yanına uzanması için Yifan’ı çekiştirdi. Birbirlerine sarıldılar ve Yifan bunun ne kadar hoş ve olağanüstü olduğunu düşünüyordu.

“Sen başına gelen en güzel şeysin.” Junmyeon mırıldandı. “Ve ben bunu öylesine söylemiyorum.”

“Eminim ki seni en çok ben seviyorum.” Yifan yanıtladı. Junmyeon gülümseyerek Yifan’ın burnunu öptü.

“Bence kesinlikle haklısın.”

** _The END._ **


End file.
